Go Home Get Stoned!
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Bulma looks back at her two main relationships... BV fanfic.LEMON! If you are not mature enough, do not read!
1. What?

Bulma stood at the door, as the sun set, watching her boyfriend Yamcha get in his little black Mustang. She smiled as he waved good-bye to her. Another weekend where he had to go out of town for a game. It didn't used to bother her, but now it had become more frequent. She had a feeling her was cheating, but she was not about to confront him. He was her last hope at happiness. They had been together since she was sixteen and now she was twenty-five, yeah, she didn't have time to look for someone else.

_'I guess I can deal with him being with another woman, but I'm not gonna give him any sex until he marries me,'_ Bulma told herself as she turned back into the house. She was so lonely. She had told her parents that she needed to go somewhere to be alone and away from it all, so she had built her dream house and away from it all she was. She walked into the spacious den and sat down on one of the three white leather couchs. The fire place was in front of them like the old fashion log cabins had. She had no TV in this room so that it looked homely. She didn't feel at home right now, in fact she was begininng to yern for her real home. She got up and headed for the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of ten year old whiskey from the liqour cabnet. She went upstairs to her room and sat down in front of the TV and turned it on. _'I think I miss that Sayian,'_ she thought grimly to herself. _'All that fighting and screaming. At least I had someone who communicated with me.'_ Bulma took a huge gulp from the fifth of whiskey and cringed. In reality she hated whiskey, but Yamcha had loved it so thats why she had bought it. All her liqour was in the fridge and she was too lazy to go get it. _'I wonder where Vegeta is right now?'_ Bulma's parents had called her and told her some interesting things as had Goku.

**Flash Back**

_"Hello?" Bulma said as soon as she picked up the phone. She had been working on some bots at her home while Yamcha had been out of town at one of his games._

_"Hey Hon, have you seen Vegeta?" Mr. Briefs asked on the other end. Bulma sat quietly for a moment. Vegeta was missing?_

_"Iie, I haven't father. Why, what happened?"_

_"It's a long story, I think your mom knows more than I," was his response. Mom always knew more about what was going on._

_"Put her on," Bulma said trying not to sound like she was interested in where Vegeta was. There was a click as the phone on the other end was put down and a yell. A few minutes later Bunny came on._

_"Honey, how are you?"_

_"I'm fine, mom. Dad said that Vegeta disappeared."_

_"Hai, the young man disappeared like two weeks after you left. He seemed discouraged." Bulma sighed._

_"Mom, he's always like that. He wants t-" she was cut off by Bunny's voice as it became sterned instead of her happy tone._

_"Iie, this was a different kind of discouraged. In fact he kinda seemed upset that you had left."_

_"Mom, Vegeta and I fight all the time. I kinda didn't tell him that I was leaving for good. Not that it is his buisness."_

_"Bulma, he was depressed. I think he left for good, don't let him go," Bunny said as she hung up the phone. Her mom had **never** called her by her name._

**End of Flash Back**

Bulma got up from her bed and headed out to her car, still a little tipsy from her drink, but no caring. Her mom was right, she needed to go find him.

* * *

Bulma drove along the road, headed for her parents house. Maybe should could find clues as to Vegeta's where abouts from there. It took her nearly an hour to get back into the city and it would take another thirty minutes to get home. She was rounding a corner when she saw her house, all the lights were off and seeing as it was nearly midnight that was normal. She parked her car in the driveway and headed for her labotory in search of a way to track the Sayian.

* * *

(Hours later, Five O'clock AM)

Bulma sat hovering over the little bits of metal and wire when her father entered the room.

"Bulma?" Bulma looked up, a smile on her tired face. When he looked down he saw the fifth of whisky by her ankle. All that was left was a shot.

"Hi, dad. Good morning." Mr. smiled sweetly. Bunny must have told her everything.

"How are you today, Pumpkin? I see that you have had something to drink." Bulma looked at him in confusion before realizing what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I did," she said as she picked up the bottle and downed the rest. "And now that bottle is gone." Mr. Briefs looked at his daughter, sadness in his eyes.

_'She has grown cynical ever since she turned twenty and now she is drinking,'_ he thought as he looked at his beautiful daughter. He remembered when she was younger how she had such spirit, then it was crushed about the time she turned nineteen. The only time he saw that spirit any more was when Bulma was yelling and cursing at the two men in her life or at inanamant objects. He left the room as she continued on her work. A few hours later she left, heading toward the store. She came back thirty minutes later, liqour in hand as well as something else.

* * *

(One Week later) 

Bulma had finished her project and also had developed an addiction to alchol. She hopped in her car, a couple of capsules full of things that she felt that she would need. She waved to her mom and dad as she sped off toward the woods. Mr. Briefs turned to his wife.

"Bulma has become an alcholic. I'm afraid for her." Bunny looked at her smart husband and smiled.

"Oh, Hon, you are so smart, but so nieve. Bulma has a thing for Vegeta and she is just drinking it away. Vegeta left because the thought of her with Yamcha pissed him off." Mr. Briefs looked shocked. "Trust me. Our little girl will be fine."

"What makes you say that?"

"Mother's intuiton," Bunny said as she walked back into the house.

"I hope you're right," Mr. Briefs said following his wife back into the house.

* * *

(In the Woods)

Bulma stopped her car and grabbing her capsules she headed off into the greenery.

_Just hear me out_

Bulma yelled out, "Vegeta! I know you're hear!" She held up the small square peice of metal, a blue dot beeped slowly.

_If it's not perfect I'll perfect it till my heart explodes_

Bulma walked through mixtures of dead and alive trees, her thoughts dulled by the alchol in her system. She pulled out a small flask and took a gulp. She would have to fill it soon. "Vegeta!" she yelled again. "Don't be a coward!"

_I highly doubt_

Bushes trembled as a cold breeze blew around her small, barely clothed form. She looked up at the sun, wondering how it could be so warm, but so cold at the same time. Her blue eyes darted from one side to the other, searching for any sign of the Sayian.

_I can make it through another of your episodes_

The clouds above her began to dark slowly, the woods grew dim. "Oh, shit," Bulma muttered as she pulled out a capsule. She quickly pulled on the black raincoat, shivering as it grew even colder around her. She took out the flask again and took another sip. "Vegeta! Please come home! My mom misses you!"

_Lashing out_

Bulma stumbled through the growing darkness, trying to find some sort of shelter. _'Why didn't I bring a bungalow capsule. With that I would at least be dry and I could wait out this storm.' _Bulma smiled when she saw a small cave a few dozen feet in front of her. Pulling her sad excuse of coat closer she speed toward the cave.

_One of the petty moves you pull before you lose control_

Bulma calapsed on the cavern floor with relief. At least she was dry, now she needed to get warm. She decapsized a small suitcase and began to strip down. She pulled on some fresh cloths and put her dirty cloths on some rocks to dry. She dug out some more cloths and put them in the middle of the cave. "I'm sorry," she murmured to the cloths before setting them a blaze.

* * *


	2. Oh No

Bulma sat down by the fire and opened another bottle of whiskey. The rain had gotten hard in the last fifteen minutes. The thunder rumbled as though angry with the Earth below.

_You wear me out_

_But it's all right now_

Bulma watched as the lightening peirced the dark sky. How long would she be stuck here and would she find Vegeta before he left?

* * *

(In his car)

Yamcha frowned. Bulma was not at the cabin and when he tried to call her cell phone it went to the answering machine. _'Where is she?' _Yamcha asked himself. _'Was she with another man? No she wouldn't do that. would she?' _Yamcha frowned. If that was so then he would have to do something about it. He was not a physical man by nature, but Bulma was his and damned if he was gonna let her go. Sure, he had all these other women, but they were meaningless because they wouldn't be there with him to the end. He was gonna propose to Bulma, not them in the end.

* * *

_Let's go home and get stoned_

_We could end up making love insead of misery_

Bulma soon passed out, the alchol finally putting her to sleep. As she slept a lone figure crept into the cave loaded down with food. He looked at her sleeping form and frowned in confusion.

_'I thought that I heard her, but thought I was crazy,' _Vegeta thought to himself. He couldn't understand why she came looking for him. "Onna," he whispered. "Why are you here? I thought you hated me and wanted you desert bandit, the scum that cheats on you every chance he gets." Bulma murmured in her liqour induced sleep.

_Go home and get stoned_

_Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

Vegeta could have sworn that she had said that she didn't hate him. "You don't hate me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Iie," Bulma muttered, still not completely awake. "You are my Veggie-chan." Vegeta looked shocked as her words hit him like no 'ki' blast could. She didn't hate him. She acually seemed to like him, but why?

"Onna, I am a killer, why do you care for me?" Bulma moaned.

"Oh, I don't know. Your spirit calls to me, becons to me."

_'My spirit? What does she mean?'_Vegeta left the cave and headed back into the woods, his thoughts full of the Onna and what she had said.

_You wear me out (We could end up making love instead of misery)_

_But it's all right now_

_Without a doubt_

* * *

(In his car)

Yamcha pulled up at the Brief home at three PM, his eyes blazing. He ran up to the door and pounded on it until Bunny opened.

"Oh, Yamcha, how are you?" Yamcha pushed past her.

"Where is she? Where is Bulma?" Bunny frowned.

"She went to find Vegeta. He disappeared about two week ago and she left yesterday to find him." Yamcha relaxed, but he was still mad. Why should she care if Vegeta disappeared. He's a killer and it would be better if he died.

"Where did they go?" he growled. Bunny remained unfazed.

"Bulma headed for the woods. I do not know where Vegeta went." Yamcha ran back out to his car, hopped in and drove toward the woods.

* * *

(In the woods)

Bulma groaned as her muscles told her of their uncomfort. "Damn," she groaned as she stood up from her sitting position on the rock wall. "I could of sworn that he was here. Maybe it was just a dream." Bulma looked out at the night sky. _'It must be like eight o'clock,' _she thought to herself. _'At least it stopped raining.'_ It was a cool night and Bulma's fire had gone out so she headed out of the cave and back into the woods.

_The break up is worth the make up sex you're given me_

_Let's hash it out_

_Cause your bitching and your yelling don't mean anything_

Bulma headed toward where the radar led her, it's blue dot blinking brighter in the night. She could tell she was closing in on him, but what was she going to tell him when she found him.

_I can handle all the baggage that you're carrying_

_You wear me out_

Yamcha trudged though the mud left behind by the rain. He swore under his breath with every step he took that he was gonna beat her within an inch of her life if not kill her. That monkey would rape her if he had the chance. I mean he had killed plenty of people so why not rape a defensless girl.

_But it's all right now_

_Let's go home and get stoned_

Bulma heard foot steps behind her and she turned toward them, hoping that they were Vegeta, but then she heard the cursing.

"Yamcha?" she questioned. "Is that you?" Yamcha looked up at the voice.

"Bulma? Where are you?" he asked speeding toward her voice. Bulma stepped back as she heard the anger in his voice. She had heard that tone once before when he had gotten mad at a man trying to hit on her. She turned and began to run away from him.

_We could end up making love instead of misery_

_Go home and get stoned_

Vegeta watched the Onna turn and run from her mate. _'Why?'_ he wondered to himself. Yamcha ran faster, hearing her move away from him.

"Bulma, I can catch you and you know this. You can't run from me, so don't even try." Bulma felt the tears sting her eyes.

_Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_


	3. Finding her Prince

Bulma glanced behind her, knowing that Yamcha was right and he could catch her. She tripped on a unseen rock as she turned to look behind her again.

_You wear me out (We could end up making love instead of misery)_

Vegeta watched as Bulma climbed up a hill, heading farther into the woods. He could feel the 'ki' of the desert bandit spike. This could only mean that he was angry.

"Hmmm," Vegeta said thoughtfully_. 'Is there a reason that she is running from him? I mean they fight all the time, him usually running scared, so why is she running from him?_' Vegeta wondered as he hovered over the two humans. No matter. Bulma was going to be his and he would get rid of her low class mate. He hated the fool anyway. He flew down into the trees following Bulma's azuru hair. He could feel her fear as he grew closer to her. He swooped down and pulled her into his arms before heading back into the skies.

_But it's alright now_

Bulma let out an ear piercing scream and began to struggle.

"Onna," Vegeta growled into Bulma's right ear. "It is okay. It is just me." Bulma stopped struggling and turned her head to look into Vegeta's smirking face. She then slapped him. "What the hell was that for?" Vegeta growled.

"That was for scaring the shit out of me!" Bulma growled back. Vegeta smirked.

"You are one fistey chibi bitch!" Bulma frowned, but decided that it was a compliment.

"Onna, the fool is looking for you." Bulma nodded as she looked around below her.

"I know. He is angry with me He may acually be more upset at me then he has in a while."

_Let's go home and get stoned_

"Onna, he hasn't beat you has he?" Bulma shook her head.

"Iie, not yet. He almost did once, but Goku came by right at that moment and Yamcha would never do anything to piss off Goku. He can be pretty scary when you hurt his friends or family." Vegeta smirked at the thought of Kakarot ever getting mad, but Sayians were very possisive and protective so he wouldn't put it past him. Vegeta felt the 'ki' of Yamcha as he came behind them.

"It seems that he wants to play." Vegeta looked at Bulma. "I must put you down if I am to fight, but you must not be angry if I kill him." Bulma was quiet for a minute before nodding. Yamcha was an asshole and she knew that Vegeta would only kill him if he threatened her or himself. Vegeta powered up so that he could get away from the asshole and hid Bulma quickly. It took him only mere minutes to locate a small cave to put her. Without warning he pulled her closer to him and brought his lips down upon hers. Bulma stiffened at the contact before responding in kind. His hand tangled in her hair for seconds before he pulled away. "Onna, I will be back for you," he said as he headed back to where Yamcha was coming from.

_We could end up making love instead of misery_

Bulma watched as Vegeta speed away. Her blue eyes misted, but not with fear for Yamcha. She was afraid of being alone, but now it seemed that she would not be. Vegeta wanted her, but for? Bulma couldn't be with someone just because of lust. She wanted true love.

_'What makes you think that I don't love you?' _Bulma's eyes grew wide. Had she just heard Vegeta? _'Hai, you heard me, but we will discuss this later.'_ Bulma nodded. She walked over and sat against the cold cave walls.

_Go home and get stoned_

Vegeta blocked the Yamcha's punch as the desert bandit came at him, anger flaring in his black eyes.

"How dare you!" Yamcha growled. "Bulma is my girlfriend!" Vegeta frowned.

"Then why do you smell like ten other women? Why do you reek of sex? If you truely were her mate, you would not be fucking other women!" Vegeta growled in disgust. Yamcha stopped for one full second before once again pummling the Sayian. To Vegeta the punchs felt like flea bites. He shrugged them off as he came back at the human before him.

_Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

Bulma pulled out a fifth of vodka and began to guzzle it's contents. No, she was no longer scared or angry, but she was cold and the drink began to warm her up. She had decided that she liked, no, loved Vegeta and had for a while, but she had denied it because she had thought that he only saw her as a weak human female. Now she knew that it was nothing like that. He cared for her and he wanted her. She put the bottle down and curled into a ball.

_Go home and get stoned_

Vegeta slammed the bandit into the ground before crouching down to look at the young man face.

"Human, Bulma is tired of playing your games and she needs a real man. Kakarot is on his way here. Go with him and never bother the Onna again, otherwise I can not guarentee your life." Yamcha gasped as Vegeta knocked him out. Kakarot arrived minutes after Vegeta left.

_We could end up making love instead of misery_

Vegeta headed back to the cave where he had left Bulma. When he landed he found her laying on her side, asleep with her bottle of alchol in her hand. She shivered lightly. Vegeta smirked as he approached her small form. He bent down, gathered her in his arms and flew off toward her little cabin in the woods. (He knows about that place, but Bulma doesn't know that he knows.)

_Go home and get stoned_

Vegeta shoved the front door open, careful not to wake the sleeping bundle in his arms. He didn't want to wake her up yet. He went farther into the little house, looking for the room that smelled more like her. Once he found it he went in and laid her on the semi-large bed. He looked around the semi-large room. It was painted a dark purple with light purple curtains on the small window. He turned to the Onna on the bed.

_'She is so beautiful. That baka didn't deserve her.'_ Vegeta crawled in next to her, his arms folding around her lithe form. Her deep breathing made his muscles relax and soon he followed her into the Land of Nod.

_Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

A few hours later Bulma awoke. The moon's light lite the room with it's pure light and Bulma turned to the Sayian slumbering next to her. She bent down and kissed his warm lips. Vegeta's eyes flew open and he pulled Bulma close to him, their lips still locked. His hands wandered over her body slowly before he stopped and pulled away. Bulma looked back him, hurt in her blue eyes. Vegeta smirked.

"I have something special for you, my mate," he mumured suductively as he turned her onto her stomach. "Especially since that I know this is your first time."

_You wear me out_

He slowly slid his hand under her skimpy white tanktop before ripping it cleanly from her body, revealing her creamy white skin to his sight. Bulma gasped as the cold hit her. Vegeta ran his fingers down her back bone, barely touching her skin yet making her squirm.

"Vegeta," she moaned. "W-What are you d-doing?" she whimpered. Vegeta continued his touching, not answering her as he slid his fingers closer to her sides. Bulma giggled as his fingers brushed her ribs before a moan slid through her parted lips when they slid farther. Bulma arched her back as he brushed the side of her breasts.

_(We could end up making love instead of misery)_

"I'm making your first time good," he purred into her right ears, causing goosebumps to breakout across her back. Vegeta then shucked her out of her black shorts before he kissed her ass. Bulma smiled. Vegeta began to massage her round cheeks harder before continuing lower to her long, ivory legs. He then procceded to kiss his way back up to her neck. Bulma writhered under his ministrations. Her womanhood became warm and slick. She felt that she needed release, her body craving something from the Sayian above her. She tried to set up, but Vegeta had other plans. He flipped her over and began to tweek her pearl colored nipples, causing more heat to flush down below.

_But it's all right now_

Vegeta suppressed the need to fuck her right there, right now. It was her first time and he was going to make it something that she would remember. His cock grew harder as her moans increased as did the scent of her arousal. He slid down to her womanhood and began to work his magic with his tounge. Her juices fell into his mouth as she grabbed his hair and forced him to stay where he was. Vegeta smirked against her folds as he smelled her release coming. Bulma moaned, her body getting warmer by the second before her release washed over her, causing her to spasm and twist under Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta took that opertunity to straddle her.

"Bulma, this might hurt," he said before plunging his cock into her warm pussy. Bulma cried as pain passed over her body, mixing with the pleasure from her orgasm. Then just as soon as it came it went as Vegeta began to move slowly in her, building the pleasure back up.

_Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

Bulma gasped as another orgasm hit her with more force than the first. Vegeta growled as he came into her at the same moment.

"Oh, Vegetaaaaaa!!" she screamed, twisting under him as she clinged to his muscular form.

"Bulmaaaaaa," Vegeta growled with her as she tighten around his manhood. The two of them lay intwined as the climax ebbed from their bodies.

_Let's go home and get stoned_

Vegeta looked down into Bulma's big blue eyes and smile, really smiled. "Bulma, you are mine and no one elses." Bulma nodded before Vegeta bent down to kiss the bite mark that marred her white flesh, his mark that was like a wedding ring to Sayians, but he would go though a human wedding ritual to make Bulma happy. The snuggled close as both their eyes drifted closed.

"I love you, Vegeta."

_Let's go home and get stoned_

"I love you too, Bulma."

_Let's go home and get stoned_

Soon all that could be heard was the light breathing of lovers as the moon looked down at them.

_Let's go home and get stoned_

Authors Note: Okay that is it! I hope you like it. Plz read and review!


End file.
